


Close Your Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Asher Adams Needs A Hug, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia finds Asher out late at night, and discovers he's been sleeping in his car.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For the Sleep Deprivation slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> Also, for Manon who wanted “How long have you been standing there?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Asher stares out at the dark football field from his place on the bleachers. No one else is here. It’s a Wednesday night, and going on 2 in the morning. Anyone else with sense would be sleeping right about now. But Asher can’t. He’s running low on gas, and he can’t afford to try and sleep somewhere in his truck and have a cop chase him off. Again.

He can’t remember the last time he actually slept more than a couple hours a night. Even before his dad kicked him out he’d been having trouble sleep. And now…

Well sleeping in his car isn’t exactly comfortable, or practical.

So here he is. Sitting on the cold bleachers, in the dark, with no one else around. He hates how lonely it is.

He rubs at his tired eyes, and tries to suppress a yawn. He needs to stay awake. He wishes he had coffee, but if he can’t afford gas for his truck, he certainly can’t afford coffee. He should probably think of getting a job.

He hears a car door slam nearby, and then the sound of beeping as it’s locked. He looks over, almost expecting to see someone walking onto the field. No one does. It’s probably just someone getting home late. He sits there another few minutes, with his elbows resting on his legs as he stares straight ahead.

He starts getting restless. He’s never dealt well with quiet moments. He’s always felt like he should be doing something. Except right now there isn’t anything to do. He gives a sigh and gets to his feet, making his way down the bleachers.

Maybe if he moves a bit it’ll help him wake up. He reaches the bottom and stills when he hears movement to his left. He slowly turns his head, his eyes falling on Olivia, who is leaning against the railing a few feet away, her gaze focused on him.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“A few minutes,” Olivia says. She pushes off the railing and walks towards him. “The real question is, how long have you been here?”

Asher shrugs, “An hour or two.”

“What are you doing here so late?” Olivia asks him.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Olivia rolls her eyes, “I couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a drive. I saw your car parked here, and got concerned. So I came to check on you.”

Asher lets his lips pull up into a smirk, but it feels forced, “I didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I do,” Olivia says, her voice quiet. “We’re friends, Ash. And I know you’re going through some shit. Apparently I’m right to be worried. You look horrible.”

“Gee thanks,” Asher replies dryly.

“You know what I meant,” Olivia says. “You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

Asher shrugs, “I sleep.”

“ _Asher_.”

Asher sighs, “Okay I haven’t been sleeping well. But it’s kind of hard to sleep in my car, okay?”

“Your car? Why are you sleeping in your car?”

Asher throws his hands up in frustration, “Because my dad kicked me out! And my mom doesn’t want me! And I’ve screwed everything up, and I have nowhere else to go!”

Olivia rests her hand on his arm, and Asher has to fight not to shake her off. “Asher, you should have said something. You know you can stay with us.”

“Do I?” Asher asks. “Because your brother and father aren’t exactly my biggest fans right now, Liv. For all I knew, they could have shut the door in my face the moment they saw me standing on their doorstep.”

“They wouldn’t,” Olivia tells him. “And if they tried they’d have to deal with me. Yes, you screwed up. And Jordan is angry. But he’ll get over it. You’re still friends. He wouldn’t turn you away knowing you had no place to go.”

“Well maybe I don’t want pity.”

“It’s not pity,” Olivia says. “We care about you. I don’t like seeing you like this. So please, just come home with me. We can figure the rest out tomorrow.”

Asher wants to argue, but he’s so tired. The thought of having an actual bed to sleep on is too good to pass up. So he nods, “Fine.”

“You can ride home with me,” Olivia tells him. “You look dead on your feet, so you probably shouldn’t be driving.”

“My car…”

“We’ll get it in the morning. Now come on.”

She starts leading him towards the parking lot where her car is parked, and Asher goes willingly. He dozes a bit on the drive to her house, only coming around when she lightly shakes his shoulder to wake him.

He follows her into the house, and then up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. It’s not until he’s inside that he remembers he left his bag in his car so he doesn’t have anything to sleep in. He kicks off his shoes and removes his jacket, and is tempted to just crawl into the bed in his clothes, when something is thrown on the bed. A pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“Where did you get these?” Asher asks, picking up the pair of mens sweats.

“I like to sleep in mens clothes,” Olivia says. “They’re bigger and more comfortable than women’s pajamas.”

That’s good enough for him. He looks over at her tiredly. Now that he’s here, and knows he’s moments away from sleeping in an actual bed, his exhaustion is starting to come up on him quickly. “Thanks.”

He’s surprised when he feels her lips press lightly against his cheek, “Get some sleep, Ash.”

She’s gone before he can say anything. He brings his hand up to his cheek and smiles. He changes into the clothes she left him and then crawls into the bed. He’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
